1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding devices, and more particularly, to a sliding seat device with surrounding structure for a bridge type machining center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinarily, a bridge type machining center is mainly used to process large parts, so that the volume of a bridge type machining center is usually relatively large.
A conventional bridge type machining center structurally includes a main body, a sliding seat, and a sliding pillar. Two sides of the main body are provided with a pillar, respectively, with a beam transversely disposed between the two pillars. Two linear rails are disposed on the beam, such that the two pillars reciprocate along a Y-axis direction which extends in vertical to the main body. The sliding seat is slidingly disposed on the beam, such that the sliding seat reciprocates along an X-axis direction which extends in parallel to the main body. The sliding pillar slidingly passes through the sliding seat, such that the sliding pillar reciprocates along a Z-axis direction which perpendicularly extends through the bottom face and the top face of the main body.
Due to the large scale of a bridge type machining center, the pillars are usually 1-3 meters long. When the two pillars reciprocate along the Y-axis direction of the main body, the sliding seat and the sliding pillar are unable to resist a counter force produced against the Y-axis. As a result, during the processing, a vertical bias of the sliding pillar is easily produced, causing a lower stability and accuracy of the processing.
Due to the lack of an adjusting mechanism between the sliding pillar and the sliding seat, when the sliding pillar is vertically biased, the correctness is unable to be immediately provided. After a long period of usage, the sliding pillar easily deforms. Therefore, the industry needs a solution for resolving the issue that the bridge type machining center is only capable of resisting a unidirectional counterforce. Also, an adjusting mechanism shall be provided, so as to provide an immediate adjustment whenever a vertical bias of the sliding pillar occurs and thus prevent the deformation of the sliding pillar from happening.